What if?
by xjgege
Summary: What if Massie was the new girl? What if Kristen was the rich one? What if Claire was the alpha? What if Alicia was a Fannish wannabe? What if Dylan was poor and nobody knew? Read, review, and enjoy!


**'Kay guys, this is my new story. I am co-writing this with the one and only: ONE OF THE FALLEN! Yes, people, she is an ah-mazing writer. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tess (fanfictiontastic) because I love her stories.**

What if Massie was the new girl?  
What if Kristen was the rich one?  
What if Claire was the alpha?  
What if Alicia was a Fannish wannabe?  
What if Dylan was poor and nobody knew?  
Will Massie bring them together? Or will the Pretty Committee tear itself apart?

Massie: Just moved from Colorado, so she's used to the cold. But what she's nawt used to is the snobby, richx1000 (nawt as rich as Massie, of course), totally obnoxious, and (it hurts to admit this) gorgeous girls. She'll do her best to fit in, but what happens when she finds herself:

a) Falling for the alpha's boyfriend  
b) That same boyfriend is falling for her  
c) That same alpha is totally unwilling to accept her

Will she be able to make her way to the top, or will the BOCD alpha keep getting in her way? Or maybe that alpha will finally realize that Massie could help her achieve ultimate alpha-ness. Who knows?

Claire: Planning on taking down that insolent new girl that

a) Is trying to steal her boyfriend  
b) Is trying to steal her alpha spot  
c) Is trying to rip apart her clique

Will Claire keep her alpha spot and send Massie to the bottom of the social ladder, or will Massie manage to defeat the undefeated Claire Lyons and claim the alpha seat? Or possibly this BOCD alpha and her enemy could learn to work together…

Alicia: Is _dying_ to get into the ultra-exclusive Pretty Committee. I mean, she has the looks and the money, right? Despite that, she has zero chance of making it, but is that going to make her stop trying? OF course nawt. This is Alicia Rivera. Also known as Alicia Rivers. So nawt cool with the fact that the NEW girl can make her way to the top when Alicia herself can't. So will Alicia roll out the welcome mat and try to rise to the top with the new girl, or will she continue her hopeless attempts to go it alone?

Kristen: Is ahb-solutely tired of BOCD's alpha's drama. Might even consider joining the new girl. But that would be a risky move, considering the PC's leader's disposition to smash ANYONE who dares to get in her way. But the new girl looks like she's on the verge of winning this battle. Will Kristen stay faithful to her leader, or will she follow her heart and side with the new girl?

Dylan: Is totally tired of keeping her redonkulous secret. Doesn't see why a girl can be poor AND popular. And is severely tempted to join forces with the new girl in her quest to rise to the top. Dylan always follows her stomach, and her stomach is telling her that new is in, old is O-U-T.

**IN: Westchester OUT: Denver**

"Mom, how could you DO this to me?!" Massie yelled.

"Massie, I already told you that we believe this is for the best. Your education isn't getting the best attention it could be from a private school." Kendra explained calmly.

"For the best?! I'm doing FINE right here in Denver! AT least find a school HERE!" Massie screamed furiously.

"Massie. Please calm down. As-"

"Calm down?? How can you expect me to CALM DOWN?! You just told me I have to leave my hometown, my school, and my friends! You want me to CALM DOWN?" Massie interrupted.

"As I was saying, you're already enrolled. You know you'll make new friends anyway. It's your nature. Plus I'm going to let you come back every summer if you want. And yes, I want you to calm down," Massie's mom said patiently.

Massie ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face. She slammed her door shut and ran her iMac. She logged onto her AIM and found that her best friend and her boyfriend were both on. She made a chatroom and they both joined immediately.

**LUVER_GURL: wats ^ chica?**

**HAWTASTHESUN: hey mass**

**MASSIEKUR: bad news**

**HAWTASTHESUN: ur moving 2 the galapagos 2 b a hobo!**

**MASSIEKUR: close enuf. i'm moving 2 NY! :((((((((**

**LUVER_GURL: wat?????**

**HAWTASTHESUN: april fools! rite?**

**MASSIEKUR: wrong! i'm actually moving**

**LUVER_GURL: wat!?!?!?!?!**

**MASSIEKUR: I'M MOVING. OK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**MASSIEKUR: Gawd.**

**LUVER_GURL: srry**

**MASSIEKUR: no i'm sorry :( a little stressed out.**

**LUVER_GURL: it's fine**

**HAWTASTHESUN: that's was she said**

**MASSIEKUR: xD**

**LUVER_GURL: lol**

**MASSIEKUR: 4given?**

**HAWTASTHESUN: yes ma'am**

**LUVER_GURL: duh**

**MASSIEKUR: idk wat 2 do! I don't wanna move!**

**MASSIEKUR: come to my house. now**

**LUVER_GURL: both of us?**

**MASSIEKUR: no, neither of u. yes, BOTH of u :)**

**HAWTASTHESUN: on the way**

_**hawtasthesun has logged off**_

**LUVER_GURL: me 2**

_**luver_gurl has logged off**_

Massie terminated the chatroom and went to go fix her makeup and change her clothes. Fifteen minutes later she came out with no trace of what had happened just an hour earlier. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find her boyfriend Will standing on the other side. She ran into his waiting arms and squeezed him like she used to squeeze Bean, her dog. Turns out that was bad for her lungs. But Will was a solid, caring, and ahb-solutely ah-dorable boy that just happened to love her as much as she loved him. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his warm, soft lips, and suddenly felt as if moving didn't matter anymore. Then she heard a cough and broke out of the kiss to see Abby, her best friend standing in the hallway.

"Get a room," Abby laughed and pushed them into the bedroom.

"We're in a room," Massie smiled and pointed, then ran to Abby and squished her with a bear hug.

"Agghh! Can't- breathe!" Abby gasped dramatically. Massie fake-strangled her and Abby fake-pulled out Massie's hair.

"Cut it out guys," Will said laughingly.

Abby and Massie exchanged a look, ran and tackled Will.

"Guys, you know I'm the head quarterback. Don't mess with moi." Will warned playfully.

Abby and Massie exchanged a second, more meaningful look. Instantly Abby did a back handspring and kicked Will in the stomach, while Massie caught him as he fell, flipped him, and dropped him on his stomach. Abby ran over and the two girls simultaneously put their feet on his back. "VICTORY!" they yelled.

"Ugghh. That was a hard kick." Will got up and laughed. "I should get you back for that. Except you're…"

"Moving?" Massie raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Will muttered.

"I can't buh-lieve you're MOVING!" Abby declared.

"Me neither," said Massie softly. "But guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm ah-llowed to come visit every summer! And you guys can come visit when if your parents let you!" squealed Massie.

"Yes!" The three slapped high-fives. Then Abby glanced at the clock and said simply, "Oops."

"Yea?"

"I need to go!"

"D'you need a ride?" Will offered.

"Thanks," smiled Abby.

"Bye Massie." Will picked her up and planted his lips on hers. When they broke apart she squeezed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Bye," she whispered. "Bye Abby," she added. "Text me or get on your AIM."

Abby saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." They heard a car horn.

"We better go," Will poked Abby.

"Bye Massie!" Abby said and shut the door behind her.

"Bye," Massie whispered into the air. Then she sighed and sat up. She needed a major shopping trip to show the head clique at her new school that she was ready to send them tumbling, or take them with her if they played their cards right.

***crosses fingers* I hope you liked it. If you didn't, don't kill me. My birthday is July 22nd, so if you want you can kill me then :P I'm currently supposed to be working on 4 stories, but I'm only doing 3. Too bad for me. I'm rambling. Happy 4th!**

**~xjgege~ ~OOTF~**


End file.
